ANSOO
by MeowRK
Summary: Kuch sacchy aur masoom sawalon/jazbaton ko dikhany ki meri aik choti si koshish... " HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY "


_Voice ( in sweet tone ) Baba….apko pata hai ( in excited tone ) mainy na kal market main lang balangi litoon wala bage daikha hai ( impatiently ) ap kab aaogy Abu…._

 _Abu (lovingly) Baita jaani abu pakka wala promise karty hain k apko wo raang baraangi lighton wala badge zaroor dilaingy wapis akar….( softly ) apki ammi kahan hain zara baat karwao baita…._

 _Baby ( shouting in excitement) Ammi..kaan hoo ap….abu bula lahy…._

 _His Mother ( happily ) Hello g kahiya,sab khairiyaat hai na wahan ( with little tinge of sadness ) ap kab arahy hain….apka ladlaa kab sy apki raah daikh raha hai…._

 _His Father ( softly ) chuttiyaan sanction kara rakkhi hain mainy iss baar….daikho agar manzoor hogai tu aik din pehle ajaunga azaadi k din sy….._

 _His Mother ( sadly ) Hmm…_

 _His Father ( lovingly ) Acha wo zeeshan kisi badge ka keh raha tha ( pleading ) ussy dila daina please….agar main na asaka tu ( sadly )_

 _His Mother : ap udass na hon please… ( encouraging )…desh ki surakhsha ziada zaroori hai ( softly ) main dila dunngi ussy…._

 _Zeeshan ( who is listening all the convo between his mother and father said stubbornly ) " Main sirf Abu sy lunga wo badge " . He ran outside with phoola hua mun_

 _Her Mother ( sighed ) She take off her hand from the mouth piece of receiver ( whispers ) Apna khayal rakhiya ga…._

 _His Father ( lovingly ) Acha Abu ko medicines tu time py dai rahi ho na tum….unki tabiyaat theek hai na ( softly ) acha ab main rakhta hoon phone apna….zeeshaan ka aur baki sab ka khayal rakhna…._

 _His Mother ( softly ) G theek hai…aur abu ki tabiyaat bilkul theek hai ap nishyaant rahain….( the call cuts )_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( sadly ) Aba jaani mere number achy nai aai ( crying with voice )_

 _Her Father ( softly ) Arrey nida jaani apny position tu li na tu kia hua agar jo First ni aai ap….koi ni agli baar try karna ap…..Main aunga na chuttiyon py tu apni bitya ko khud parhaunga ( proudly ) phir daikhna kaisy ni aigi meri baiti first….._

 _Nida ( weeping ) ap kab aaogy baba jaani…..Bht yaad aati hai apki….._

 _Her Father ( diverting her mind ) Acha batao meri bityaa raani ko kia chaiya apnay baba jaani sy inaam k taur par…_

 _Nida ( thinking ) mjhy na wo doll house chaiya jo mainy shehar main daikha tha ( sweetly ) ap dogy na…._

 _Her Father ( happily ) zaroor dunga meri jaan….bus14 ko araha hoon na main…..sath lety aunga nida jaani ka gift bhi…._

 _Nida ( in her twinkling voice ) Sacchi…._

 _Her Father ( smiles broadly ) Mucchi…_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( sadly ) Tujhy bht miss kar raha hoon Yaar…..kab arahy ho tum….._

 _2_ _ND_ _Voice ( shockingly ) Aain….mjhy tu gai huy Abhi 5 din hee huye hain k tum miss bhi karnay laga….( in suspicious tone ) mamlaa kia hai bhai…._

 _1_ _ST_ _Voice ( naughtily ) Yaar kaam ka pressure bht hai na bureau main islia….._

 _2_ _ND_ _Voice ( more shocked ) ohoo ( teasingly ) tu baray bhai sahab ko apnay choty ki ni kaam karnay walay officer ki yaad sata rahi hai….mere bagair akele jo kaam karna par raha hai sahab ko…..( stubbornly ) jao katti….To irritate his Big Bro...He the cuts the call..._

 _But his baray Bhai Sahab keep calling him continuously….When he is about to pick up his baray bhai sahaab's call…..His seniors call them in emergency…..He message his brother " talk to you later ; Take care Abhi " and marched towards one camp….._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( excitedly ) Mumma ap kab arahy ho yaar….pata hai bht saari batain karni hain ap sy….apko pata hai choty ny chalna seekh lia hai ( irritated ) ufff puchain mat kitna bhagata hai hamain ( sadly ) raat ko neend sy jag jata hai aur phir zor sy rota hai…( innocently )….shayad apko yaad karta hoga na…._

 _Her Mother ( in composed tone ) Baita jald hee ajaungi apky pass….mera bhi bht man hai apko aur chotu ko hug kar nay ka….bus ye mission comlete hojai phir aik hafta apnay bacchon k sath guzaroongi….( pinching tone ) chotu bara hogaya hoga na…5 months hogai hain ussy daikhy….!_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( in aged tone ) arrey khoty rota kun hai ( patted his back ) ye bimari tu aani jaani cheez hai ( try to smiles but coughed badly ) Main borha zaroor hua hoon... Par dil ab bhi jawan hai..._

 _Voice ( sniffing ) dil jawan hain ( angrily ) hunh...jab hee 2 bypass ho chuky hain apky aur kal phir attack aya tha apko..._

 _1 Voice : ( smiles ) arrey kia karain putar g...kabhi kabhi ye dil zara masti karnay py utar aata hai..._

 _2 Voice : ( in stubborn tone ) haan tu theek hai na... Faisla hogaya...main kahin ni ja raha..._

 _1 Voice ( in fake anger ) lo g wohi murgay ki aik taang...( innocently ) putar g agar tu udhar ni jaiga tu ye dharti maa akeli hojaigi na...phir ussy kaun sambhaly ga...( lovingly ) main kaun sa idhar akela hoon... Teri wahuti hai... Mere poty hain...teri maa hai... Sab khayal rakhain gy na mera...( softly ) tussi ja puttar..._

 _2 Voice ( sadly ) Hmm...( strongly ) pehle ap wada karo k agar itni si bhi tabiyaat bigry gi tu ap mjhy phone karo..._

 _1 Voice : a..a..n wo puttar g phone ki kia lor hai g..._

 _2 Voice ( in stubborn tone ) theek hai tu phir main ni ja raha ( He sits there with phoola hua mun )_

 _1 Voice ( in convincing tone ) acha theek hai karunga tussi naal phone..._

 _2 Voice ( in extreme happiness ) hugs his father while giving a soft kiss on his forehead ( whispers ) mera intezar kariya ga ( lovingly ) main bht jald hee wapis aunga...( sweetly ) apna khayal rakhiya ga ( naughtily ) apnay dil ko ziada sharartain mat kar ny dijia ga..._

 _He softly hugs his wife...patted his both sons cheeks ( whispers ) chalta hoon...( picks up his travel bag ) Jald mulaqat hogi...!_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( in commanding tone ) mantri g ki relly iss point sy nikly gi ( he pointed at one place in map, mark with blue colour ) aur wahan sy hoti hui wo iss point B tak puhanchy gi ( pointed at another place mark with green colour ) aur ye raha point C ( pointed on a red dot at map ) Jo iss relly ka end point honay k sath sath kafi sensitive point bhi mana jata hai...aur yahan iss point C py terrorist attacks ka khatra bhi hai ( announcing ) point C py mere kuch behtareen officers apni cheal ( eagle ) jaisy nazar rakhiangy...hawai nigrani bhi ki jaigi... Mantri g jahan sy guzrain gy wahan ka traffic ruk jaiga...aur jab wo chalay jaingy tu traffic dobara resume kar dia jaiga... ( ordering ) point A py hamary jaanbaz sipahee yani Ajay... Sameera...Amet...aur 8 police mobiles k sath sath STF ka kuch officers sada kaproon mai bhi maujood rahaingy...aur point B py Vishal..Ram aur..." CIA officer Rajat reporting on duty Sir ",Someone said...Commander ( smilingly ) shakes hand with rajat ( complaining ) bhai itni dair kun laga di ( he replied ) wo Papa g ki tabbiyat thori bigar gai thi ) Ohhh ( in sad ) introducing him with bhai ye hain CIA department k head of Public affairs...( adds ) Jo vishal aur ram k sath point B py hongy... Yahan py bhi 11 police mobiles hongi aur STF k officers bhi...( sighed ) aur point C par Daya... Jigar... Om...Vineet...Mayank ki nazar hongi...unky sath sath 22 police mobiles...aur STF k 18 commandos hongy... Sath sath intelligence department k kuch officers hawaai nazar bhi rakhaingy point A ,B,C py ( strong tone ) Any questions... All officers at once " No Sir " Commander " Good,You all may go now "_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Crowd in one tone roaring " Mantri g ki jai ho " drums and music voices reached a deafening crescendo...The hot political air is searing the environment ._

 _Voice ( in irritated tone ) Kia yaar in mantri logon ki waja sy hamain khuwar hona parta hai ( lovingly ) wahan nida intezar kar rahi hogi aur main yahan traffic main phansa hoon... Huh...He softly glare the doll house lying on a passenger seat ( whispers sweetly ) Papa loves you nida jaani...!_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _BOOM...! An ear-piercing voice re-echoed the surroundings...Shattered glass pieces...blood drenched doll house...up side down cars...scatteded blood...burnt bodies...scared crowd running in every directions...the clamorous voices..._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _STF officers secretly grab mantri g and pushes them inside the bullet proof container...Mantri g in the guidance of STF officers,guarded by several police officers...safely reached to his place...STF remains some guards at his place for security reasons..._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( in extreme panic ) There is an emergency ( shouts over walky talky ) I repeat This is Sameera from point A...There is an emergency plz send ambulances...When heard a squall voice... ( in alert mode ) she concentrate on the voice ( murmurs ) Baccha...( whispers )...chotu...She immediately turns and tries to find that baby in between the extremly panic crowd...And there she founds...A small baby with injured head lying on a road... In between so many foots...She runs towards the baby and falls down badly seeing a pair of foots brutally walks over baby's neck... She again stands up and with 5G speed ran towards the baby and wrap that angel inside her dupatta... She tries to check baby's heart beat but Alas...! The baby's Soul had already leave this world... She is late...! She is about to mourn on this sweet angel's death...When heard firing voice behind her...Her colleagues are fighting with terrorists...They need her... She looks here n there and then put's the lifeless body on a footpath...They are fighting...When there colleagues from point B and C and social workers too arrives there...Metallic bullets are piercing inside human flesh...When something caught her attention...One of the terrorist is about to grab a teenager...She aims at his head and fires...Another terrorist at same time aims his riffle at her and fires...She falls down on the ground with close eyes...When heard an innocent angel's crying voice...Her chotu's picture reflects before her eyes...Her mind reminds her about her promise "_ _ **aik hafta apnay bacchon k sath guzaroongi…."**_ _She opens her eyes...grabs her gun and shoot 3-4 goons making them spot dead... When another bullet hit directly on her heart... This time she can not make up and breath her last while remembering her Childs and sweet home..._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _On the other hand Rajat...who is fighting with 3 goons at a time...falls down badly as one of the terrorist hits on his bullet wound in leg... While the other terrorist pierced and twists a sharp knife inside his legs...But he did not cried instead He kicked them with his injured leg...He knocked them out easily..._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Daya who is taking part in firing side wise managing the crowd... After knocking down all goons from there...He makes a way for crowd to go out...He ( calmly ) ap log idhar sy ajaiya ( guiding ) bahir ambulances hain ...ap log apni marham patti kara lain...He with sad faces places the corpses on stretchers...When a bullet comes after piercing the air and hits him on his head..._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Vishal help's Ram in standing properly...who is injured badly...as 3 bullets are pierced in his arm... But still stubborn... That he wants to fight with these terrorist...He with his left hand as right hand is injured ; grabs his gun and aims it at criminals... And starts firing " Thaaa "_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Finally the battle is over...They wins and over powers the criminals...grabbing their necks with great rage... The sight of scattered blood...human flesh...Their companions bodies which they are grabbing on their shoulders are boiling their bloods...Almost all jawans are injured...They informs the martyred Cops's families...And marched towards their head quarters..._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He is sitting besides HIS bro's coffin but does not crying . He in heavy voice " Aye Daya sun na... Tuny kaha tha tu katti hai mjh sy... Chal uth na katti khatam kar...koi aisa karta hai kia apnay Bhai k sath "_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( crying...she said in innocent tone ) Maa daikho chotu aya hai...She places chotu's small palm over coffin's glass...who starts chuckling sidewise druming the glass ( She pulling her father's finger ) daikho na baba maa uthi kun ni hai ? ( questioning ) unhony tu kaha tha wo poora aik hafta rahaingy hamary sath . Her father forcefully seprates her from the coffins and hugs her tightly...who is cuddling chotu like a mother..._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _All officers present there , with sad faces salutes the martyrs and buried them inside mud...while their families really composed themselves...Government gives tons of bravery awards to the martyrs recieved by their family...but they cannot fill the vacuum left by them...!_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Zeeshan ( in excited voice shouts ) Baba agai ( singing ) He with full speed opens the door and becomes shocked as his father does not take him in his lap...He then becomes confused seeing his father's one sleeve is dangling . In great scare he takes 2-3 steps back ( in trembling tone ) Papa apka hath...His father stepped inside and after kneeling before zeeshan ( speaks calmly ) papa ka hath na kuch gandy log lai gai thy...phir papa ny un gandy logoon ko zor sy dishum..dhishum kia aur bhaga dia...Zeeshan ( curiously ) papa phir apnay unsy apna hath wapis kun ni lia...His Father ( lostly ) unhony dia hee ni...taking out something from his pocket...( lovingly ) daikho baba apky lia laang blaangi lightoon wala badge lai aai...( tweaking his nose ) ab tu zeeshan happy hai na...Zeeshan with shining eyes looks at the badge...His father ( adds ) aur kia zeeshan ko ye pata hai k ab zeeshan k papa hamesha usky sath hee rahaingy ( He said with extreme tinge of pain ) Zeeshaan ( excitedly ) Sacchi...His Father replied Mucchi..._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Nida ( sobbing ) Ab koi mjhy nida jaani ni bulaiga ( innocently ) ab main papa jaani kis ko bulaongi...( crying ) ab kaun mjhy doll house laky daiga...kaun ab mjhy parhai ga...kaun ? ( shaking her mother ) bolo na mumma kaun ? ( crying ) Baba ap kun gai apni nida jaani ko chor k...ap tu kehty thy k ap mjh sy bht piyaar karty ho ?

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _An impatient figure moving to and fro in the lounge ( mumurs ) iss khoty ny kaha tha k 10 bajy tak wapis ajaunga...( looks at the clock ) ab tu 10:30 ho rahy ...( worriedly ) aya kun ni ab tak..._

 _He stepped inside his house while wheeling his chair...found his father in extreme impatient state ( whispers ) Baba...His father turns and becomes shocked seeing his son on wheelchair... ( whispers ) baita ye kaisy...He ( calmly ) goli ka zehar pehal gaya islia paun katna para aik...( hiding his pain ) acha hai na ab apko mjhy kahin bhejny ki zarorat hee ni parygi...( teasingly )_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _The other officers too arrive at their homes safely with minor injuries..._

 _ **AYE RAH-E-HAQ KE SHAHEEDO ,WAFA KI TAZVEERO**_

 _ **TUMHEIN WATAN KI HAWAIN SALAAM KEHTI HAIN**_

 _ **LAGANE AAG JO AAYE THY AASHIYANE KO**_

 _ **WO SHOLEY APNE LAHO SE BHUJA DIYE TUM NE**_

 _ **BACHA LIYA HAI YATEEMI SE KITNE PHOOLON KO,**_

 _ **SUHAAG KITNI BAHARON KE RAKH LIA TUMNE**_

 _ **TUMHAIN CHAMAN KI FAZAIN SALAAM KEHTI HAIN**_

 _~ ~ THE END ~ ~_


End file.
